conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Union of Everett
"In mid 2006 Quebec, Labrador and Newfoundland seceded from Canada because of a disagreement. The three provinces joined Everett. To keep the peace, Everett paid the Canadian government reparations for any possible damages caused by the secedition of the three states. Ontario became a fourth and final state to join Everett forcing the Canadian government to move from Ottawa to Vancouver." What disagreement? Quebec nationalism? New Foundland and Labrador's oil deposists? What was the disagreement?Richmondappleeater 03:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Just noting a contradiction, in two diffrent places, one states that 96% of computer users use the Internet and another place states that 98% does.Isseiryu 06:53, 9 February 2009 (UTC) how can your HDI be 1? that means that all taxes and government dollars go towards education, health, and infrastructure, you've gotta spend a little on military don't you?! Even if your droids are super-cheap. Richmondappleeater 17:19, 14 February 2009 (UTC) HDI is the Human Development Index, a United Nations system of measurement for countries that shows how well the nation's development is going. Everett is spiked that high because of the massive changes Everett has undergone including the complete restoration of Haiti, Puerto Rico and the Mexican Territories and the creation of Diagold (a completely plausible substance). I might lower it to something like .992 since Everett's literacy rate is not perfect and perfecting education is still being worked on. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_Development_Index ? United Planets, I read somewhere about Everett that droids would be disabled at an electromagentic pulse, are you sure you don't want to include that? You should have a few negative things, not everything is the best, even in the most prosperous countries. . . Please be honest. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) It says on Droids (EV) that Everetti droids are required to be EMP destructable. It's even listed in the laws somewhere on here that they must be able to be disabled via an EMP. United Planets 23:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, and I added that to the page and you removed it. Why? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:42, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't notice. It's already stated anyway. United Planets 23:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, since it states it there do you think it would be best to keep it there or not? Also can you add some negative details about Everett, I can only see good ones. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) What kind of negative details? There isn't much that Everett faces domestically. There are still racism issues, drugs, some violent crime and a new crisis in Mexico but overall, the EDS system has disrupted criminal activity. Other than that there is hurricane season and tornado season. United Planets 23:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Then list the problems, like racist groups forming and killing a few african-everetts, and other stuff like that. And a good way to combat droids is to use magentic or electromagnetic disturbances to disable them, therefore rendering them useless and capturable by other nations. And can unused countries have more droids like Russia, America, UK, etc. It is because it's like Everett has so many droids and other nations don't even make them, so can you make the other big countries have droids and make Everett not crush Russia or other countries? Please? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC) If you read through the Union of Everett Category, you can read stuff like Time Line Events and different articles describing these crisis. There has already been a Neo Nazi uprising that was put down in 2007. All of the info for Everett isn't on that one page. I have 36 different pages for Everett. I'm aware of the droids' EMP weaknesses. The Taiping Empire used that to their advantage in the Circum-Asia War (Three-days war). The United States already has droids and the UK uses Taiping technology. I don't even use the UK. The owner of Taiping seems to control the UK. Russia has fallen apart in the game especially after the Pan-Eurasian War (New Japanese Expansion), which Everett had nothing to do with. Again, Everett, the United States, Taiping and the New Japanese Empire all have droids. Everett pwnt Russia only because Russia invaded Georgia. Russia was not destroyed or crushed. They lost a few thousand troops and about 1/3 of their nuclear arsenal. Everett-Russia War. United Planets 00:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, instead of only listing positive things on this page, could you also put a negative thing or two so people don't think Everett is the best country in the world? Or shift everything to only neutral comments. Everett only pwned Russia because Russia didn't have any droids. Besides, the only big city in the east and central part of Russia in Novosibirsk, so it doesn't really weaken it very much. So can Russia have droids and then once Russia retreats from Georgia, Everett only follows them a small bit in before giving them a final warning about Georgia? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 00:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) What happened, happened. If you want Russia to develop droids now, that's fine, go ahead and control Russia and make them develop droids now. But what has already happened is what's already happened, I'm not going to edit that. It's not like Russia was eradicated. They lost 4,400 troops (which is nothing compared to the total Russian army) and 1,500 nukes out of the 4,500 nukes they had. United Planets 00:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, Ok, but Everett can't crush Cascadia or America right now, right? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 00:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Why would it? The U.S. and Everett have friendly, peaceful relations. It is also up to you if you want to be peaceful or maybe even an ally of Everett. Everett doesn't go around conquering nations. It's a "good guy" nation. It doesn't attack unless attacked or if one of it's allies have been attacked. United Planets 00:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Nations don't have sides of justice though. Everett acts kind of like Bush USA, barges into almost every single war and destroying the other side because Everett is powerful. Can you make Everett a bit less sensitive to war? And, you sent spies into the United States. . . And I'm glad Everett doesn't conquer nations, it is just a bit funny with its military. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 00:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) What do you mean, "Bush USA"? Everett has been in four wars, all of them justified. The Iraqistan War was Everett aiding Iraqistan to gain independence and cleanse itself of terrorists. Iran and Syria funded and aided terrorists in Iraq, the result was a declaration of war. In the Everett-Russia War, Everett aided it's ally, Georgia from being invaded and terrorized by Russians. In the Hamas Conflict 2009, Everett aided Israel in defending itself from terrorists. In the Circum-Asia War (Three-days war), Everett defended India from Taiping imperialist invasion. What good are allies if they don't defend each other? Why should Everett allow it's allies to be overrun and destroyed? United Planets 01:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Bush USA is the US in the Bush administration. Why did Everett ally with Georgia in the first, place? The Hamas and Iraqistan conflicts are justified, definitely. Otherwise it makes sense, but you never stopped attacking in the Circum-Asia war. Also it would be nice for Cascadia to ally Everett, Britain and America. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Everett became an ally with all the previous nations the U.S. was allied with after it became Everett. All treaties were switched over including the one with Georgia. Everett ceased it's attacks against Taiping once a peace treaty was made. Everett did nothing wrong. The first treaty was between India and Taiping. The treaty said nothing about Everett and Taiping. Combat continued until a treaty between Everett and Taiping was formed. United Planets 01:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Then you should see the war page, it says Everetti droids are not leaving the area, and other countries were asking Everett to stop, but it just kept doing it even though the actual war part stopped, you did it work no reason. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::And why is there such a sudden switch of human-droid powers? Aren't there still human troops fighting for Everett? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 02:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Everett has 700,000 human troops that function as reserves and national defense. There is also Everett's Navy, Air Force, Space Force and special operations force that are all human controlled. See: Military of Everett and Everetti Space Program. :Ok then, I'm done here. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 15:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::And, again, I don't think a droid takeover is necessary, I just wish that it wouldn't happen. :( Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 15:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Guns Hey, another question, doesn't Everett have a higher crime rate than normal since pretty much any person can pick up a gun? I mean, couldn't criminals act innocent while getting one and then kill a bunch of people. I understand you've got more vigilantes than normal, but still, wouldn't there be more crime having to do with firearms? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Anyone with a criminal record is restricted from owning firearms, if they possess a gun, it was purchased illegally which since the destruction of Mobs and Mafias, there aren't many places that import guns and sell them illegally. In addition to armed vigilantes on the streets, police armed with deadlier weapons and droid patrols ready for quick response, there is the EDS system which is installed in 97% of citizens. Yes, there will be more idiots attempting to commit crime but the pure fear of knowing that any of their victims is a potential death trap deters alot of crime. United Planets 10:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Vigilantes: Aren't they criminals? Also, Criminals without a criminal record (first time offenders) could do the same and kill many people before vigilantes could stop them. And, only undeveloped countries have tons of mobs/mafias. The US doesn't have very many, and neither does Everett, which is easy to believe. But, isn't there higher crime? If not, why? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) In Everett, it is legal for citizens to take the law into their own hands. Vigilantes are commended for their bravery in defending the lives of fellow citizens and for defending the nation. There are always first time offenders but this is minimal because of police presence, EDS, vigilantes and droid patrols. There are vigilantes everywhere. A criminal who actually attempts to committ a spree killing (worst case scenario) could manage to kill two or three people before being shot himself by other people. Everett doesn't have any Mafias or Mobs. They've all been taken down by Presidential order. They were all raided by the military under Presidential order and all members detained and all properties searched and everything seized and investigated. Just because guns are legal to own, does not mean crime will rise. Banning guns only keeps them out of the hands of law abiding citizens. Criminals will find an alternative weapon to use in committing a crime. Gun laws are proven to be minimally effective which is why the U.S. Supreme Court overturned the Washington DC gun ban a couple years ago. The difference in crime rates is minimal to none. United Planets 20:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :And I think all developed countries have no mobs or mafias. But that's also a good answer, and, almost all people must feel very uncomfortable with so much police, droids, and EDS nanobots in their bodies. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Everetti citizens understand that EDS is simply a personal security alarm. Should they ever get hurt, ill or attacked, the sensor goes off, alerting help to their position. See: EDS. And police aren't on every corner of every street. They are simply armed with more advanced weapons. Droids also fly around patrolling cities but not in large numbers. The Everetti government wants at least one droid in each town in the country for quick response. Though, places like New York City have hundreds of droids. People feel quite safe, though of course there are the conspiracy nutjobs that believe the government is controlling people through the EDS or other weird beliefs, etc. The United States actually has lots of Mobs and Mafias such as the Japanese Yakuza, Chinese Triads, Italian, Irish and Russian mobs, the Mexican drug Cartels, etc. United Planets 21:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah. There's not tons. And how many people in a percentage are vigilantes? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Well a vigilante is a person that takes the law into their own hands. Basically, anyone is a potential vigilante, even you. If you are attacked and have to fight off and kill a criminal, you are a vigilante. 45% of Everettis age 18+ own a firearm and carrying permits are fairly easy to get a hold of. So there's about a half and half chance that you'll get shot by someone if you commit a crime. United Planets 21:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Seems a little unsafe. . . but Ok. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Oncoming War...? Well, I'm not quite sure whether you intend on actually engaging Russia in war, but, if you choose to do so (and for entirely different reasons than yours), the Taiping Empire is willing to assist against Russia if Everett were to enter armed conflict with Russia. Russia, in its little nuking of (at the time Japanese) China and the use of EMPs in Civilian Populations in addition to its willingness to threaten force even towards a peaceful blockade suggests that, far from being an integral part of the Balance of power, Russia will only further destabilize East Asia if it is not restrained. Sun Ling 23:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) At this point, Everett wants to keep Russia's aggression under control. Everett's overall goal is to cause regime change in Russia. It's current government is constantly provoking war. After this recent small pox terrorist attack from Russian terrorists, war might occur sooner. War may be inevitable. United Planets 01:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Well, Russia has now degenerated into a large Somalia, it appears, now that its soldiers are attempting to board Taiping Naval Vessels and steal them (which, if I recall, constitutes piracy). If Taiping is to repel them, casualties are inevitable--and that means that the war that goes along with it is inevitable. The Taiping Empire probably will do alright in Space combat. However, an economic and trade-based nation such as the Taiping cannot maintain a protracted war in a large nation such as Russia. Please continue to strengthen the blockade or send some kind of support if war were to break out. Sun Ling 13:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) And return them when Taiping blockades end. WTF is a "peaceful blockade"? Just give up the blockade. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Perhaps the words "Peaceful" and "Blockade" have another meaning to you, but Peaceful means nonviolent, you know? Not like "OMG Pirates let's ram a ship and then steal it with no losses!" We're at war now, small talk is pointless. Sun Ling 19:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I know. But why did you blockade? It's like saying "I can blockade you and you can't do anything even though you are a couple thousand times stronger than me!" Blockades are violent but bloodless. They're not fair. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well, Russia shouldn't have been acting out all the time. Now they face destruction. United Planets 20:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) NRV These are nation rights violations. "Russia no matter what though, will lose all weapons of mass destruction and will face bans on ballistic missile technology, rockets, nuclear submarines and may even lose it's space program." Do you get it now? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Also, why do you think Russia is so dumb. They didn't invade Georgia and sit around and occupy it. And you make a maniac take office, you could have removed him now that %@$%&! Hellerick is out of your conworld, and then make him order a smallpox epidemic into Everett, for no reason whatsover, and now take control completely of Russia and ban them from doing anything. JUST because you are one of those people who think Russia viciously invaded Georgia for no reason. Instead, Russia attacked Georgia from attempting to annex its ally South Ossetia, which Russia considers independent, and so does the government of South Ossetia, while Georgia does not even though they have declared independence. And Georgia made up excuses for an annexation attempt and you just think Russia "attacked Everett's ally" while really it was defending its own ally??? @#%@$!@!%^&@#%*%$ —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that rant but it doesn't make sense. ;) Also the Casnara went down 8K pips. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Denying Russia weapons of mass destruction is not a violation of nations rights. It is no different than how in the real world, North Korea, Iran and Iraq are not allowed to possess WMDs. I don't understand why you are still complaining about Russia even now that it is a private conworld. In the real world, Georgia did not invade South Ossetia to annex it. South Ossetians shelled Georgia. Georgia then invaded to destroy the attackers and secondly attacked to counter a Russia invasion. Alot of the tensions that had grown in the region were caused by Russia, who had been building forces in South Ossetia and Abkhazia for months earlier on before the war including an incident in which Russia shot down a Georgian unmanned plane. Also Russia did not recognize the independence of the two "countries" until after the war. United Planets 16:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually Georgia did invade South Ossetia. Georgians claimed that South Ossetians shelled Georgia and it is still unknown if that actually happened. Also Russia actually did recognize their independence before the war. Russia only "invaded" south ossetia and abkhazia to kick the Georgians out of them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also Everett never had Nuclear weapons. It only had fusion weapons as I see it. >_> —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Read this http://www.spiegel.de/international/world/0,1518,578273-2,00.html —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Everett had nuclear weapons before it completed fusion technology. Fusion technology and weapons were completed in 2006. For three years Everett had a nuclear arsenal. United Planets 16:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Question Where is the United States' capital now if its own Capital seceded to the Union of Everett? Wanted to know where I needed to move to fulfill my life's dream if this timeline or something similar ever came to fruition in the future. --Woogers 14:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) LOL the US government was moved to Sacramento, California. What is your life's dream? President of the US?United Planets 15:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ick California... I live here in D.C., and my life's dream is to secure ANY high-paying, long-term government job (President, too, I suppose, although unlikely). I belong to a family of civil servants, and I want to continue the tradition by securing life in a cubicle for 40 years. Boring and Mundane, I know, but to me, its the pinnacle of achievement.--Woogers 16:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I see.... I'm sure there are plenty of cubicle jobs available in Everett's government.United Planets 16:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) There are problems with that... I don't agree with Everett's government, for one.--Woogers 17:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with Everett's government compared to the US?United Planets 21:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Disagreements: *A Democratic Republic needs a legislature. Leaving government to the President and his Cabinet turns government from Democratic Republic -> Democratic Oligarchy, regardless of whether or not they Oligarchs are elected. People need representation. Thats what a legislature does. For one, more people making laws means more ideas. And corruption can affect any branch of government, eh, Richard Nixon? *Having a federal superbank consolidated out of other banks decreases competition, especially since being a part of the government, it is immune to antitrust laws. *A religion registry violates the First Amendment which I hold near and dear. Although I think scientology should be banned as an abuse of non-profit status, and Chanology is ftw, having religious organizations go through background checks is terrible. Monitoring and regulating religion is immoral in my opinion. *Punishments for some crimes are a bit too harsh for me... 25 to life for drug dealing or violating environmental regulations scares me, because at least 200 million people would be in jail today if the US and A had such laws. *Banning the use of WMDs on Population Centers kinda defeats the purpose of having WMDs in the first place. *Banning Nuclear Weapons is good, but replacing them with fusion weapons is like replacing marbles with boulders. *Is a Department of the Paranormal really necessary? To be allocated taxpayer money to? *Oh God, Vigilance Laws. "I shot the dude because he was beating up some other dude. The other dude 'died' before he could prove that I saved him though. And don't mind the fact that everyone's cash and electronics were missing from the scene. Someone took them after I left." That's about it. --Woogers 21:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *Everett is not a republic. It's a Democratic Councilism and the people are represented by the state governors. *Many countries have national banks. Private banks are still allowed to exist and do so but if they fail, do not expect Everett to bail you out and allowyou to continue screwing up. The bailouts are a failure. These bank were corrupt and should have either failed or been taken over. *The Relgious Registry does nto violate the First Amendement. Religions are allowed to be practiced but as specified in the Federal Religious Registry article, certain practices are illegal which is what led to the outlawing of Scientology, radical Islam and the Westboro Baptist Church. *I dont think the USA has 200 million drug dealers but these people are scum and need to be taken off the streets. They sell hazardous materials to addicted people, including children, in which the funds fund gangs, cartels and terrorist groups. *In fact the United Nations banned the use of weapons of mass destruction on civilian populuses. It is an internatioal war crime. *I think the government should be investigating the paranormal. For thousands of years these things have existed beside us, ghosts, demons, whatever they are, and no nation has ever decided to research these entities. I believe in the existence of spirits and think that the government should investigate these things. Many people are attacked by demons annually and I think such an issue is considered a national security threat. What are they? What are they capable of? How many are there? Can they be killed? Not only spirits but extraterrestrials. There is evidence of their existence even in ancient times, carvings, paintings, scrolls, etc, depicting UFOS or alien beings. What about bigfoot, chupacabra and the hundreds of unexplained beings around the world. The government should investigate this. *So I take it you'd rather live in acountry like the UK where it is illegal to defend yourself from attack? Where if you family is in danger, you are not allowed to stop the attacker? A woman is being raped and you are not allowed to interfere? Would you like to be a victim of an attack and have bystanders just stare and watch because it is illegal to help? I strongly believe in the right to self defense and vigilantism. No one has the right to attack another and it is everyones right to live safely. If I was being murdered I'd want someone to kill my attacker. United Planets 22:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *To clarify, My issue there is with the whole Councilist Democracy System. Less People = More Authoritarian. *It isn't just corrupt banks that fail. Its small banks whose reserves lose value when the Dollar fails, too. *There is no such thing as Radical Islam, there is only Islam, and those who have different interpretations of what is right and wrong based on the Quran. Their interpretation is that Christianity is wrong, and that God commands them to destroy Christianity. Therefore, outlawing Radical Islam is outlawing Islam, because it is up to the government to determine what is radical and what is not, and that too, is an interpretation. *Environmental Regulations can mean anything from dumping toxic waste into the Potomac River to littering. I think its safe to say 60% of Americans have littered before. *In the next wide-scale use of Nuclear Weapons, America and China are gonna shoot at Beijing, Shanghai, and Hong Kong and Washington, New York, and Los Angeles anyway, regardless of what the U.N. says. *No, rich folk who CARE about stuff like that should investigate it. At least hold a referendum asking the people if they want their taxes spent like that. I sure don't want my taxes being spent on paranormal investigations. *My family can defend themselves, and I've seen people get jumped on the Subway by gangs of random delinquents and left there because no one cared. Everyone will just walk by and pretend like they didn't notice. A few will call 911, but only after they get off the train. This is how humanity is. Life of Self > Life of Others, except those with true courage, who are few. It is the duty of the Police to serve and enforce justice, not the people. Don't want this to get too long, so I'm gonna leave it there. --Woogers 00:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I mostly agree with you, also about vigilantism, what happens if a vigilante misses their target, or if they hold grudges and will shoot their enemy if they see them committing a misdemeanor or something. Bottom line, it's dangerous. Although UK should allow mild citizen arrests and self defense at least. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *I'm not one who likes religion, nor do I like Islam specifically but Islam is supposed to be the Religion of Peace. Radical Islam is practiced by the terrorists, extremists and many Middle Eastern governments (Saudi Arabia). True Islam teaches tolerance and peace. *Littering is specifcied in Everetti law as a Level 7 crime (ticket/fine/fee). *Well I'm one of those "few" people who would open fire on that gang of deliquents on the subway. I believe it should be legal to defend oneself and defend the lives of others. The right to self defense is just as important and invioliable as any other Constitutional right. No one should be punished for killing a violent offender in the defense of another life. United Planets 11:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC)